warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Snowchaser(D) - EOD Ahhh the deputy of LeafClan <3 my most favorite OC 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste around the tail. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~<3 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The back pad looks different from the front pad. Did you not fill it on, or something? Looks nice! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks so much, Little! <333 it probably looks that way because of the shading on the leg. 18:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste just above the back paw. 19:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) There's also waste on the shoulder/neck area. Pretty! 15:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Still doing this? 11:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shall we try this? EOD, you get three days. 17:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw (A) - CBA - Yeah, I don't do shading on apprentices, except for in the eyes, oh well, this is Flarepaw, main character in Flaring Sky right ;3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rosepaw (MCA) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blur the white, especially on the tummy. 12:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, CBA? 17:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Maggotpaw (A) Such a pleasent name. XD[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone's gonna say something about the shading, but I like it. If you look at the full siize iimage iit's fiine (Oop2, ii thiink iim 2ollux x3) 12:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ze nose looks a little purple (or maybe it's just me?) I honestly don't know at this point. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Moss That Grows on Rocks (Moss) (T) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's almost a blob of shading on the head, thini it out or blur it or something. 12:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a little. 17:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L) ~ CBA Some people's favourite leader. Yes. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading on belly. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) See below vv 18:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The shading's fine. I see no problem. I am going to CBA this. CBA? Silly Hazel, always sign off XD Says me x3 18:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L alt) MEGA MASSIVE SUPER BIG spoilers for TWII sort of. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What did you do to Dawnstar!?!? O.O Blur shading on belly, looks nice. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Leopard enjoys killing/maiming everyone's favorite character. Or is it just my favorite characters? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, she's not dead, just injured. Spoilers! I thought the shading was fine, but huh. 15:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hence the 'maiming' part. Maybe lighten the nose a bit? The shading's fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, the nose is fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Coldheart (Q + K) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw and nose. 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowpaw (A) My new favourite character. She didn't really turn out the way I'd hoped but, meh. 10:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The lighter chin patch looks sorta out of place next to the blurred darker muzzle, maybe just blur that bit. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) I am, like totally, redoing them! Gah, this is FAIL. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Applefern and Eaglestrike (Ma) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the white one and make the nose and tongue a little less purple. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle (Lo) Oh GOSH was this terrible. It's okay, because improvement exists. Sometimes. I still can;t charart XD Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA's twin? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Little, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant Little, whoops. Way to go Hazel for giving credit where credit is due. It would be easier, though. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD too, Leopard! *Can't come up with little short forms* [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the CDTCNOIBD XD But EOD is fine too. I don't really care. Silver, Millie? 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a set number of days after EOD is set before it gets declined. So say we put a charart on EOD, and if they person does not reupload in three days? we decline. Yeah? 17:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oui. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) P:I Contest We were gonna have one, then it just died. As far as I know, the category was/is Seasons, and the judge was/is Glow. Now what? Is this gonna go ahead, or is it gonna be left to die? 11:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm still up for it. Need any help with it? I'd be glad to lend a hand. 20:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Same! Though I would perfer being in the contest, but I'll help if wanted ;) Now all we need is Glow to comment...[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]'' Now you're scared!"'' 00:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Edited Blanks? Hey users of P:I! I was thinking that maybe instead of having users struggle with editing there own blanks, (Fluffy Pelts, Queens with no kits/bloated stomaches,Hairless cats,hehe) We could have a section within the blanks page that are edited to a users liking. I would be willing to make these since there nothing else for me to do other than write my Awkard Cat Story. I would call it Feathediting. Hahahahah. Please tell me what you think! :) . 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol Feathers, you were great at editing blanks! I guess this is okay, I like the idea. What does the rest of the project have to say? 00:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That would be really helpful~! I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Of course, as I prefer to make it myself, I won't be using them, but others may really find it of benefit. 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I need that! So many of my cats are fluffeh and I fail and manipulating them to look fluffy. I think it's a great idea! 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna test it out...*Fluffy Cat* . 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC)